


A Happy Kingdom

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: Bill likes to play dress up with his daughter.





	A Happy Kingdom

Y/N took her keys out of her purse, paying attention to not drop the grocery bag in her lap. It was Saturday and seemed ready to rain at any moment. She walked home with the comfort of being able to get her things done quickly. As she walked over to the kitchen, she noticed that the paintings on the white walls were dusty. She looked around as she took an imaginary note of her to-do list. Their home had open floor plans, and nobody was in the living room as far as she could see from behind the kitchen counter. While placing the products in the fridge, she heard giggles coming from the upstairs and noticed that she was smiling, too. Her daughter, Lilly, murmured a song cheerfully. She giggled when she realized Bill was singing, too. She was still surprised at how Lilly had her dad wrapped around her finger, and Bill would do whatever she wanted. When Y/N decided to go up and join them, she heard the loud symphonic music. She took off her shoes and began to step out of the stairs, while the music echoing on the walls as if to demolish the house.

Lilly was born a year after their marriage, now she was two years old. Y/N was always happy with Bill, but she always wanted to have kids running around and playing games. She wanted to have a big and happy family. When the music stopped, she walked down the hallway and came in front of her daughter’s playroom. Lilly had an incredible imagination. While the other kids already were interested in electronic devices in young ages, their daughter played games in this colorful room. Sometimes she became a powerful knight and fought with bad guys. Sometimes she arranged a tea party with her toys and talked with her stuffed animals for hours. When Bill was on vacation, the entertainment would double. Lilly came to her dad and wanted him to keep the company in her games. Although Bill was tired from all shootings, he would never turn her down, and he would take her upstairs in his arms.

Y/N grinned at the sight she saw when she glanced in the ajar door. Lilly dressed in a pink princess dress and wore a fairy girl tiara in her head. Y/N thought about how she looked like her dad when she watched Lilly look for something in the treasure chest where her toys were stored. Her facial features, her eyes, and her small nose were just like Bill’s. She rubbed off her cheerful attitudes and smartass answers on Y/N. She leaned against the door frame and looked at her husband. He was trying to sit in the tiny armchair. Bill watched his daughter with his long legs stretched. The golden crown on his head was tiny for him, but he kept it stable. Not long after Bill noticed her and his eyes met with Y/N’s. He winked with a smile on his face.

“Princess Lilly, look, the queen is here!” Bill stood up and greeted her exaggeratedly, and Y/N rolled her eyes to his antics. Bill didn’t have to play a game to goof around; he usually acted like this to make his wife and daughter laugh. Lilly gave up trying to find what she was looking for in the chest, lifted her head and looked at her mother. Y/N kneeled and her daughter walked to her with her small steps. The little girl pulled back from hug as Y/N smelled Lilly’s sweet and innocent smell. With her tiny hand, she grabbed her mother’s new manicured hand and pulled her to sit with Bill. She sat next to Bill in the empty child armchair and smiled at her husband. If Lilly wanted to play games together, who was Y/N to break her daughter’s heart?

“Hello, my queen mommy.” When Lilly lifted the fake diamond tiara in her hand, Y/N bowed her head and helped her daughter. When the tiara was in place among her hair, Lilly kissed her forehead as light as a feather.

“Hello, Princess Lilly, how are you today?” Lilly smirked as her mother joined the game and walked back a few steps to look at them.

“I’m fine. Daddy, where’s your phone? I want to take your picture. “Lilly was just beginning to talk, Y/N wanted to pull her closer when she heard her Swedish accent and the lovely tone of voice. Bill pointed at his phone with his long fingers on the small table in the corner.

“If you share this on the internet, you are dead, King Bill.” Bill snorted and turned his eyes to his wife. He preferred to be inactive in social media in his twenties, but he had been sharing their every moment with his fans since Lilly was born. He wanted to show his daughter’s cuteness, his wife’s beauty all over the world. He threw his arm around her shoulder and rested his forehead against Y/N’s. As he rubbed his nose against hers, Y/N closed her eyes. She was grateful to God for giving her the opportunity to have such a family.

“A king must have a kiss from his queen, right?”She opened her eyes, looked at her husband and Bill grinned at her. She giggled with nodding and kissed his soft pink lips. While they were enjoying this happy moment, Lilly managed to take their photo. When she showed the photo to her dad, Bill smiled and looked at his wife.

“Whatever you say, I am definitely sharing this one.”


End file.
